Warriors High
by AngelOfDarkness5
Summary: Just your average high school story...except with human warrior cats. Rated T because I'm scared.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hurry up, Hollyleaf! We're gonna be late for our first day!" Lionblaze yelled at his sister, fidgeting with the ends of his blue backpack. Hollyleaf looked up, her green eyes flashing in annoyance.

"Alright, for StarClan's sake!" she yelled from the door of the house. "I'll be right there!" she stuffed the last few books in her black bag, and swept her long black hair over her shoulder. She ran out the door and to her brother.

"Geez. You took forever." Lionblaze said smirking good humoredly. Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted.

"Are you two quite finished? I'd like to get there today, if you don't mind?" Lionblaze jumped. He had forgotten Jayfeather was behind him. Lionblaze tirned around and tiptoed quietly over to his brother, whose pale fingers were skimming over the page of his book, which is how he read. He was blind, and Lionblaze liked to take advantage of it. He stuck his finger in his mouth, moved it toward Jayfeather's ear and-

"AAUUGGHH! LIONBLAZE! I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jayfeather roared, dropping his book, and shaking his head frantically back and forth, in an attempt to get away the feeling of the wet willie. Jayfeather then huffed angrily, and bent down in search of his book. Hollyleaf moved towards him to help, but before she had barely taken more than a few steps, he shot a glare in her general direction.

"I can find it myself!" he snapped. Hollyleaf didn't flinch, used to her brothers bad temper. Jayfeather eventually found the book, and stood. "Now, can we please get going?" Not waiting for a reply, he stormed of down the dirt trail towards Fourtrees. Lionblaze, who was still biting his lip in a sad attempt to hold back laughter, sprinted after him. Hollyleaf took a breath before going after them thinking, _Warrior High, here I come!_

AU: So? What'd ya'll think? Leave me a review telling me how it was. If I get at least one review, I'll know someone read it, and I'll update. That's just how I roll! Peace out loves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Hollyleaf and her brothers made their way to Fourtrees, excited thoughts buzzed through her head like bees in Newleaf.

_I wonder who my tutor will be? I wonder if I'll meet any cute boys? I wonder if-_

"Oof!" Hollyleaf's thought was cut short as she ran head on into Lionblaze.

"For StarClan's sake, Lionblaze!" she snapped at her blonde brother, "Watch where your going!"

"Hollyleaf," Lionblaze said calmly, "shut up and look at this." he said, gazing in awe. Hollyleaf looked around him (he was much taller than her), and gasped. She and her brothers were standing in the middle of four great oaks.

_Fourtrees. We're here!_ Hollyleaf realized.

"Are we here?" Jayfeather, who had been behind Hollyleaf, asked. "Must be nice. Not that I would know." he said, referring to his blindness. But his siblings ignored him. Hollyleaf looked around, and realized all new students from different Clans were coming from different directions. She smireked when she saw a girl with long, flowing gray hair that went down to her ankles.

"Hey Lionblaze," she said, "there's Cinderheart." She elbowed her brother in the ribs. Lionblaze's cheeks tinged pink.

"Yeah." he mumbled. Hollyleaf grinned. Her brother had had a crush on Cinderheart for a while now. Ever since they had been about five, they were best friends. But Hollyleaf knew Lionblaze wanted more than that.

"Are you two going to stand here gossiping all day like a bunch of elders," Jayfeathe said impatiently, shoving between his brother and sister, "or can we get going?" Hollyleaf rolled her eyes.

"Who died and made you leader?" she asked sarcastically. Lionblaze snorted. Jayfeather huffed, and stormed towards the doors of the school. Hollyleaf kept a close eye on him, making sure he didn't run into anything.

"Well," Lionblaze said, "we'd better catch up so we could get assigned tutors." He began to walk toward the doors, Hollyleaf on his heals.

_I wonder who my tutor will be?_

AU: A shout out to Wildlife Lylac, for being my first reviewer! Thanks hun! Keep them reviews comin' by lovelies! Until next chapter, may StarClan light your path!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hollyleaf walked through the doors, and ran straight into somebody.

_Great._ she thought, _My first day, and I'm already running into people! _She looked up to see who ahe had run into. Standing ubove her was a man, with golden-brown hair, with a bow over his shoulder, and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. He narrowed his green eyes at her.

"Oh..." Hollyleaf started, realizing who she had run into, "Hi there, Brackenfur." she said timidly. Brackenfur and his wife, Sorreltail, had come over to Hollyleaf and her brother's house a couple of times, for tea or something like that. They had always kept upstairs, but Hollyleaf had the feeling Brackenfur was a bit stingy.

"Hello, Hollyleaf. Fancy meeting you here." he said, his face expressionless.

_Well, I go to school here_ _smart one,_ she thought. However, several passing tudents paused to look at her, and Brackenfur glared even harder. She had said her thought out loud.

"Hollyleaf," Brackenfur said icily, "I'm going to let you off with a warning. Do not speak to any instructor like you just did, even if they're not yours. Do I make my self clear?" Hollyleaf swallowed.

"Yes sir." she said. Brackenfur turned on his heal, and strode off down the corridor.

"Crystal." Hollyleaf muttered under breath.

"Wow. You've got some nereve talking to Brackenfur like that." a voice said from behind. Hollyleaf whisked around.

"Oh, hi Cinderheart." she said. Cinderheart was grinning, her blue eyes shining. "But really, I just accidentally said what I was thinking out loud..." Hollyleaf said, her voice trailing off. Cinderheart laughed. "We'd better get to the audotorium. I can't wait to see who my tutor will be! Race you!" The two friends sped off, Cinderheart's long gray hair flowing out behind her, and Hollyleaf's long black locks (they weren't as long as Cinderheart's, they only went down to the small of her back) trailing as well. By the time they reached the audotorium (Cinderheart won), everybody was there. Hollyleaf wnet and sat next to her brothers in the ThunderClan section, and they waited as the leaders made their way up to the stage. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze waved at the leader of ThunderClan, Firestar.

"Grandpa!" Hollyleaf whisper shouted. Firestar turned, smiled, and gave his grandchildren a small wave. Firestar had short, spiky ginger hair (that was graying in places), green eyes about the same shade as Hollyleaf's, and a long sword strapped to his back. He stepped forward, and began to speak.

"Welcome students! I hope here, at Warrior High, your education of the warrior code will sprout, and that you will use it until you join the elders! Now, if you'll excuse the yacking of an old leader, let me go over a couple of rules. First off, each Clan has a seperate wing, the doors leading off into their own territory. If the borders of wings, or territories are crossed, rest assured, you will be punished. If out with your tutor, learning to hunt or fight, the borders are marked plainly with the color of that Clan. ThunderClan is yellow, WindClan is white, RiverClan is blue, and ShadowClan is black. This goes for the wings as well. Each wing is marked. Other than that, listen to your tutor. Now, let's begin assigning. Lionblaze of ThunderClan, your tutor will be Ashfur." Lionblaze stood up, and walked toward the stage. He stepped up and shook hand with the gray haired warrior. Firestar continued. "Jayfeather of ThunderClan, your tutor will be Brightheart." Jayfeather groaned. He stepped up on the stage carefully, and reluctantly shook hands with the ginger haired warrior with the eyepatch. "Hollyleaf of ThunderClan, your mentor will be..." Hollyleaf's heart pounded. _Oh StarClan, please be someone I like!_

"Brackenfur."

AU: OH SNAP! Poor Hollyleaf. Also, a shout out to Tiny Amount of Freetime for her kind review! And yes, I know by now in the books Fourtrees was destroyed, but since they are human, I see no reason why it was destroyed. Peace out lovelies! Remember, I post a new chapter when I get a new review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Warning: The following chapters may contain language

_DAMN IT! _Hollyleaf thought. She stood up slowly, and walked on stage. Brackenfur's hand was out, and he was staring intently at her. Hollyleaf took his hand, gave it a quick shake, then went to stand by her brothers.

"Cinderheart of ThunderClan," Firestar continued, "your tutor will be Cloudtail." Cinderheart eagerly stood up. She practically ran to the stage and shook hands with the white haired warrior.

_Lucky. _Hollyleaf thought. Everyone in all four Clans knew that Cloudtail was kind-hearted and fun-loving. Firestar went on.

"Honeyfern of ThunderClan, your tutor will be Sandstorm." Hollyleaf grinned as her grandma walked past, and Sandstorm flashed a small smile back. Honeyfern made her way to the stage, her blue eyes gleaming. A little ways away, Brackenfur looked ready to burst with pride. Cinderheart and Honeyfern, Hollyleaf remembered, were his daughters. Honeyfern shook hands with Sandstorm, and stood beside Cinderpelt. The ceremony went on so long, that Hollyleaf thought that by the time it was done, she would have to join the elders. Poppyfrost, Cinderheart and Honeyfern's sister, was assigned to Thornclaw. Berrynose, Mousewhisker, and Hazeltail were assigned to Brambleclaw (Hollyleaf's father), Spiderleg, and Dustpelt. Hollyleaf didn't really pay attention to the other Clans.

"I hope your time here will give you as much skill as possible." Firestar finished. The meeting began to break up, and Brackenfur walked over to Hollyleaf.

"We should start by getting you a weapon. Come with me." He turned and walked out of the audotorium. Hollyleaf hurried after him, and tried to match his steps. They evebtually came to a room where it looked like all the new students were.

"You may pick from this variety." Brackenfur said, motioning with his hand to the room. Hollyleaf gazed in amazement. Every weapon she coul've imagined was there. She walked around, and tried to choose carefully. She thought about the weapons her paretns had. Her father had a sword, and her mother had a gun. But neither seemed to suit her intrest. She looked around, and noticed Lionblaze had strapped some wolverine claws onto his knuckles, and was swiping the air. Jayfeather was messing with a bow, and Cinderheart was flicking a long whip. Hollyleaf continued to search, and the she found it. Lying on a table was a belt, with several knives strapped to it. She picked up one of the knives in her hand. It felt...right, she decided. Sshe picked up the belt, and clipped it on. She went back to Brackenfur. He was nodding approvingly. He smiled. Up until then, Hollyleaf didn't think he _could_ smile. But what he said next sent chills down Hollyleaf's spine.

"Now, let's see how you use them. Against me."

AU: A shout out to Diamondstar of ThunderClan, and QLKwriter! Thanks for the kind reviews! And the next few days it might be hard to update, because I've got my grandpa's birthday and Christmas. And yes, I know Hollyleaf was Leafpool's apprentice first, but it slipped my mind to be honest. So, just skip that part. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hollyleaf's heart was pounding so loud, she was sure it could be heard all the way in ShadowClan territory. She and Brackenfur were making their way out of the school, to the training hollow on ThunderClan territory. Hollyleaf remembered how her and her brothers (well maybe not Jayfeather) had playfighted when they were little. She doubted those strageties would work though. Brackenfur was a skilled warrior. Her parents would tell stories of battles, and Brackenfur was in a lot of them. He had fought in the battle of BloodClan, the mountain lion attack, and when he was a toddler, he was kidnapped by ShadowClan!

"Now," Brackenfur said when they arrived at the hollow, and were facing each other, "I want you to attack me." Hollyleaf blinked. What if she hurt him? Would she get in trouble? She put the thought out of her mind, and concentrated where Brackenfur was standing. Then, as quick as she could, she whipped out one of the knives and flung it at him. But quicker than Hollyleaf could blink, Brackenfur had whipped out his bow and arrow, and shot. The arrow hit the knife perfectly, and both fell to the dirt. Brackenfur shook his head.

"Hollyleaf, you're to slow." he said. "You'll never beat your enemies like that." Hollyleaf's heart sank. She had wanted to impress Brackenfur, not screw up!

_Shit, _she thought, _now there's know way he'll treat me like a warrior._

"Let's try again." Brackenfur said. They practiced for the whole rest of the day, and by the time the sun was low in the west, Hollyleaf was exauhsted.

"That's enough for today. We'll do more tomorrow." Brackenfur said, who hadn't done much except dodge Hollyleaf's punches, kicks, and knives. Hollyleaf nearly cheered aloud, but she was panting so hard that all she could do was nod. At the end of the day, she and her brother's began to walk home.

"She treats me like a baby!" Jayfeather was complaining. "Just because I'm blind dosen't mean I'm totally helpless!" Lionblaze shrugged.

"Well," he said, "you remember how overprotective Mom and Dad were when we little. Everytime we'd go outside they'd warn you if you got within ten feet of anything." Lionblaze stated good humoredly as they opened the door to their house. Their mother, Squirrelflight, was sitting on the couch, sipping some coffee. She looked up when the high-schoolers entered.

"Hi kids! How was your first day?" asked the ginger haired queen.

"Horrible."

"Awesome!"

"Exauhsting!"

Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf all answered at the same time. Squirreflight blinked her emerald eyes.

"Oh...well...I'm sure it will be better tomorrow." she said, mainly speaking to Hollyleaf and Jayfeather.

"I doubt it! Not when Brightheart seems to think I need my hand held twenty-four seven! No fucking way it'll get better!" Jayfeather yelled.

"Jayfeather, language!" Squirrelflight yelled. But before she had even finished, Jayfeather had whisked down the hall to his room, and slammed the door. Hollyleaf sighed. This was going to be a long year.

AU: Sorry. I know it's not very exciting, but I'm starting to get writers block. If anyone has any ideas, please don't hesitate to message me! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Hollyleaf's heart was pounding so loud, she was sure it could be heard all the way in ShadowClan territory. She and Brackenfur were making their way out of the school, to the training hollow on ThunderClan territory. Hollyleaf remembered how her and her brothers (well maybe not Jayfeather) had playfighted when they were little. She doubted those strageties would work though. Brackenfur was a skilled warrior. Her parents would tell stories of battles, and Brackenfur was in a lot of them. He had fought in the battle of BloodClan, the mountain lion attack, and when he was a toddler, he was kidnapped by ShadowClan!

"Now," Brackenfur said when they arrived at the hollow, and were facing each other, "I want you to attack me." Hollyleaf blinked. What if she hurt him? Would she get in trouble? She put the thought out of her mind, and concentrated where Brackenfur was standing. Then, as quick as she could, she whipped out one of the knives and flung it at him. But quicker than Hollyleaf could blink, Brackenfur had whipped out his bow and arrow, and shot. The arrow hit the knife perfectly, and both fell to the dirt. Brackenfur shook his head.

"Hollyleaf, you're to slow." he said. "You'll never beat your enemies like that." Hollyleaf's heart sank. She had wanted to impress Brackenfur, not screw up!

_Shit, _she thought, _now there's know way he'll treat me like a warrior._

"Let's try again." Brackenfur said. They practiced for the whole rest of the day, and by the time the sun was low in the west, Hollyleaf was exauhsted.

"That's enough for today. We'll do more tomorrow." Brackenfur said, who hadn't done much except dodge Hollyleaf's punches, kicks, and knives. Hollyleaf nearly cheered aloud, but she was panting so hard that all she could do was nod. At the end of the day, she and her brother's began to walk home.

"She treats me like a baby!" Jayfeather was complaining. "Just because I'm blind dosen't mean I'm totally helpless!" Lionblaze shrugged.

"Well," he said, "you remember how overprotective Mom and Dad were when we little. Everytime we'd go outside they'd warn you if you got within ten feet of anything." Lionblaze stated good humoredly as they opened the door to their house. Their mother, Squirrelflight, was sitting on the couch, sipping some coffee. She looked up when the high-schoolers entered.

"Hi kids! How was your first day?" asked the ginger haired queen.

"Horrible."

"Awesome!"

"Exauhsting!"

Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf all answered at the same time. Squirreflight blinked her emerald eyes.

"Oh...well...I'm sure it will be better tomorrow." she said, mainly speaking to Hollyleaf and Jayfeather.

"I doubt it! Not when Brightheart seems to think I need my hand held twenty-four seven! No fucking way it'll get better!" Jayfeather yelled.

"Jayfeather, language!" Squirrelflight yelled. But before she had even finished, Jayfeather had whisked down the hall to his room, and slammed the door. Hollyleaf sighed. This was going to be a long year.

AU: Sorry. I know it's not very exciting, but I'm starting to get writers block. If anyone has any ideas, please don't hesitate to message me! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hollyleaf walked lazily throught the forest, stumbling on just about every root she crossed,

"Keep up Hollyleaf! What are you, a hibernating hedgehog?" Brackenfur had meant it as a joke, but at the moment, all Hollyleaf wanted to do was find a hedgehog, and politely ask it where the best hibernation spots were. Finally, after what seemed like moons, Brackenfur stopped walking. Hollyleaf sent a silent thanks to StarClan, and looked around. Her tutor had brought her to a small grassy clearing, that was alive with the sound of twittering birds, and the scuffling sounds of rabbits.

"Now," Brackenfur began, "I want you to watch what I do carefully. Since you have a different weapon than me, just stick to the tequnique I use." he said, eyeing the knives strapped to Hollyleaf's utility belt. Hollyleaf watched as Brackenfur slipped silently behind several trees, his golden-brown hair and brown clothes blending perfectly with the Newleaf bark. Hollylaf made a mental note to stick to the shadows so her black hair and outfit wouldn't be easy to spot. Her attention refocused when Brackenfur slowly pulled his quiver and an arrow from the strap on his back. He slid the arrow into place, and foucused it on a nearby rabbit that was completely oblivious to the fact it was being hunted. Brackenfur closed one eye, aimed, ad fired. The arrow swished through the air, hitting the side of it's target. Brackenfur walked to where the rabbit lay, and picked it up by it's hind legs. He plucked out the arrow, wiped it clean on his pant leg, and stuck it back into the quiver.

"Now I want you to-"

_BANG!_

Brackenfur was cut off as a shot rang through the forest. Hollyleaf jumped, but Brackenfur stayed where he was. He smirked as voices sounded.

"Wow! That was awesome, Sandstorm!" Hollyleaf recognized the voice of her friend Honeyfern, Brackenfur's daughter. Footsteps were now approaching, and Sandstorm stepped out of the bushes.

"Hi, Grandma!" Hollyleaf said. Sandstorm smiled.

"Hello, Hollyleaf. How's the prey running?" she asked tiliting her head toward the rabbit in Brackenfur's hand. He nodded.

"Well. Thank StarClan Newleaf came on time this year. Last year was not so kind..." Brfackenfur's eyes clouded. With a pang of sadness, Hollyleaf remembered Molepaw. Hollyleaf remembered it like it was yesterday...

***FLASHBACK***

"Hurry up, Hollypaw!" the brown-haired boy called over his shoulder. Hollypaw ran after him, a worried expression on her face.

"Molepaw, we shouldn't be here! We're only middle schoolers! Only high schoolers are aloud in this part of the forest! Plus, it's snowing, and I'm cold!" she yelled back.

"It's not that much further! We're almost there!" Molpaw replied. They soon came to a small cliff, and peered down.

"Wow! Is this what you wanted to show me?" Hollypaw asked. She was looking at a small pond, that was frozen over. The sun shone down on it, making it all the colors of the rainbow. It sparkled like crystals. Molepaw nodded. Then he got up, picked a stone off the ground, and threw it. It landed on the ice and skidded to the other side of the pond. Molepaw grinned.

"It's safe!" he declared, "We can play prey stone!" Hollypaw looked up at him, baffled.

"What," she asked, "now?" Molepaw nodded again.

"Come on!" he said, and launched himself into the air.

"No! Wait! We should check with a bigger stone!" Hollpaw yelled. But it was too late. Molepaw landed onto the ice, and it gave way. Molepaw screamed as he plunged into the icy water, Hollypaw watching in horror as his head dissappeared...

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Hollyleaf shuddered as she remembered Brambleclaw and Firestar dragging Molepaw's dead body out of the water, Sorreltail's cry of despair, Brackenfur's choked sob, and Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern's (then Cinderpaw, Poppypaw, and Honeypaw) screams of terror. Brackenfur shook his head as if to clear away the memory of his son's death.

"Well...I'd better get back to Honeyfern." Sandstorm said sadly. And without another word, she turned on her heel and dashed back through the trees, her dirty blonde waves (tinged with silver) trailing out behind her. Hollyleaf gave hunting a go, and she wasn't that bad. After killing a rabbit and a sparrow, a cry rang out. Brackenfur whipped around.

"That's Brambleclaw's battle cry!" he exclaimed. He turned to Hollyleaf. "You remember the fighting moves I taught you yesterday?" Hollyleaf nodded, her skin crawling with excitement.

"Good." Brackenfur said. "Beacause your going to have to use them."

AU: Hello, lovelies! A shout out to QLKwriter! And hey, this is the longest chapter yet! Next review, I update!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hollyleaf and Brackenfur raced through the trees, towards Brambleclaw's cry. As the sounds of battle grew louder, fear gripped Hollyleaf like an icy sword. She and her tutor burst through the trees, and were met with three ThunderClan warriors battling five ShadowClan warriors. Brambleclaw was rolling around on the ground with a woman who had dark ginger hair, Lionblaze was sword to sword with a brown-haired ShadowClan boy, who didn't look much older than him, and Ashfur was using both wolverine claws to fend off three men that were attacking him from all angles.

"Hollyleaf, take the black haired one, and I'll take her." Brackenfur said, motioning to two of the warriors attacking Ashfur. Hollyleaf nodded, tingling with excitement. Her first fight! Brackenfur launched himself at the tan-skinned woman, toppling her over. Hollyleaf decided she would do that as well, and jumped at the black-haired warrior. She landed neatly on his shoulders, and he let out a grunt as she knocked him onto he ground. Unfortunately, he was bigger than her and pushed her off easily. He leaped on top of her, and raised a spear, ready to strike. Hollyleaf felt stupid when she remembered that she had knives strapped to her belt. She quickly reached down, and slashed one across the man's face. He screamed in pain, and went running into the trees. Hollyleaf lept to her feet and scanned the clearing, and saw Brackenfur struggling under the grip of the tan-skinned woman. She rushed over to them, and hauled the woman off of her tutor. She slashed the woman across the arm with her knife, and she lunged at Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf was tackled to the ground, and stared straight into the green eyes of her opponent. This was the first ShadowClan warrior Hollyleaf had gotten a good look at, and studied her features. She had skin the color of a late sunset, and her face was full, but pointed slightly at the chin. Her long black curls were matted and tangled, and fell across her face. Before Hollyleaf could land a blow on her face, Brackenfur had gotten to his feet and hauled them apart. The ShadowClan warrior bared her teeth at them, and sprinted back into the pines over the black and yellow border marker. Brackenfur leaped to his feet, and breathed a sigh of relief. All the ShadowClan warriors had fled.

"Thanks, Hollyleaf." Brackenfur said. "Tawnypelt was about to finish me off, I thought." he said. Hollyleaf just nodded, to out of breath to speak. But pride surged within her. She had just had her first battle.

AU: Sorry it took so long. Been busy. Shout out to QLKwriter, and Guest!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I think that's enough for today then. You need to rest for the Gathering." Brackenfur said as he and Holyleaf made their way back to the camp. Hollyleaf grinned. She had completely forgot about the Gathering. She would finally be able to meet apprentices from the other Clans. Hollyleaf walked into her house, and set her bag down.

"Kids, is that you?" Squirrelflight called from the kitchen.

"Just me, Mom." Hollyleaf replied. Suirrelflight walked into the living room, her straight ginger hair tied up in a ponytail. She kissed Hollyleaf on the top of her head, and smoothed her hair.

"Did Brackenfur have you run throught a thorn bush?" she asked. "Your a mess!" Hollyleaf straightened up.

"I fought ShadowClan!" she declared proudly. Squirrelflight's eyes widened.

"Really? Are you hurt?" she asked, looking Hollyleaf up and down. Hollyleaf rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. Stop fussing." she said, stepping away from her mother. Squirrelflight's green eyes sparkled with humor.

"Hollyleaf, when your a mother one day, you'll worry about your kids." she said. Hollyleaf's expression grew grim.

"Mom, I've told you before. I'm not going to have kids." she said mildly.

"Nonsense!" Squirrelflight said, "One day, you'll meet a nice boy, and I'll be a grandma!" she chuckled. Hollyleaf shook her head.

"No, I mean it. I might get married, but I won't have kids. I don't wanna be cooped up in a house, and miss out on the fighting." Hollyleaf replied. The laughter died from Squirrelflight's eyes.

"Hollyleaf, sweetie, being a mother is a great thing. Your responsible for bringing in the next generation." she said softly. Hollyleaf's temper flashed.

"I don't _want _that responisibility! I know it's important, but it's not the path StarClan picked for me!" she said, raising her voice. Squirrelflight opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, there was a frantic knock on the door. Squirrelflight went to answer it, giving Hollyleaf a, 'we'll finish this talk later,' look.

"Hi, Brackenfur." Squirrelflight said when she opened the door. "Is something wrong?" Brackenfur was breathing heavily, as if he had just ran across the moorland.

"Brambleclaw. He told us he didn't have any wounds after the battle. But he did. He passed out as we were heading to report to Frestar. He's bleeding heavily from his side." Brackenfur explained in between breaths. Squirrelflight's hand flew to her mouth, and fear shot up Hollyleaf's heart. Squirrelflight took a shaky breath.

"But-but-he-he'll be okay w-won't he?" she stuttered. Brackenfur's expression grew grim.

"He's dying."

AU: Mwa ha ha! Cliffhanger! I iz evil! Thanx to all my readers, and keep the reviews comin'! Leafpool will be in the next chapter!


End file.
